


Disconnect

by annioe



Series: Bandtrees One Shots [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, University, just a lot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: Evan and Zoe attend the same university and though Evan and Zoe have never talked, they’ve been texting each other anonymously for months.The texting in this fic only makes up a bit of this fic so if you’re not one for text fics, just know there’s actual story bits in between (and the end) and it’s crucial for the plot.





	Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt, I’ve been waiting to write for ages now and I’ve finally finished writing it and I might write a chapter 2 if I feel like it. Also it’s 5k words long and that’s the longest one shot I’ve ever written.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> (Also Laura just released her debut single and AHHH I have it on repeat)

Every afternoon, Evan would return home from his work at Starbucks and slump on the couch with his laptop. He’d open up his university’s page and respond to his notifications that he got from his best friend, IndigoBird. He didn’t actually know her name, all he knew was everything else about her and that she went to his university. The same for her, she just referred to him as Treelover, Tree for short. Not revealing their real names would have put them into an awkward spot. They’d find out who each other were and that was risky, seeing the fact that they’ve revealed all their deepest darkest secrets to each other. Whenever IndigoBird would be sad, she’d just log in and talk to Evan for a few minutes before she would be trying to hide her laughter from her roommate. When Evan needed to tell someone about exciting news, she would be the first one. 

Treelover is active

Treelover: I have some news…

 

IndigoBird is now online

 

IndigoBird: what is it?  
you don’t seem that excited

Treelover: My dad is coming into town and he wants to see me.

IndigoBird: oh my god  
What are you going to do?

Treelover: should I just see him? I have fourteen years of trauma I want to ask him about

IndigoBird: I’d go see him. He’s your dad after all and you can see how he’s doing

Treelover: right but what if he  
You know…  
He doesn’t like me after he left and I see his new family and they don’t like me

IndigoBird: Calm down Tree  
I’m sure he wants to see you  
He was the one to reached out to you

Treelover: I guess you’re right.

IndigoBird: so are you going to see him?

Treelover: Yeah now that you’ve convinced me  
And I can’t just not listen to my best friend  
How has your day gone anyway?

IndigoBird: Pretty badly as well  
My brother finally texted me after six months asking if I’d give him a ride home  
I think he’s forgotten that I’m in New York now and can’t drive 4 hours just to pick him up from some bar

Treelover: I’m really sorry he’s such a moron  
Didn't you also have that date?

IndigoBird: Oh yeah, don’t mention that again.  
We went on like three dates and suddenly he wants to take me back to his place and try to have sex  
I told him to stop and he did, but he thought he had all the right to do so. He’s a fucking jerk and no girl or guy should need to deal with that. All I expected out of it was maybe a kiss and a movie but I’m not about to lose my virginity to a guy I basically know nothing about.

Treelover: I’m really glad he didn’t hurt you or anything. I would’ve been so worried that I’d die.

IndigoBird: Don’t worry about him  
Talking to you has already brightened up my day and made it 100% better :)

Treelover: Right back at you!

IndigoBird: Can I tell you something?

Treelover: Go ahead

IndigoBird: I want my first time to be special and with someone I like. Like, like-like. And I only went out with him because my friends said I should because we’d be the ‘perfect couple.’  
I wish my friends were at least half as understanding and considerate as you Tree. Honestly, they know nothing about me besides the fact that I have a job and what a look like. Like you know all my family issues, my dating life, my interests and hobbies. The only thing they know about me and you don’t is my name…

Treelover: Would you ever be opposed to meeting IRL? I know I sound a lot cooler than I seem IRL when online but I don’t think I’d be anything you’d expect.

IndigoBird: What should I be expecting?

Treelover: Nothing, I’d disappear because I’d have a panic attack before you’d arrive.

IndigoBird: ha ha very funny.  
I think you’d be a nice, genuine person, no matter what you look like! I don’t think looks would turn me off, I’m not that much of a shallow bitch.

Treelover: thank you for saying that. I’m sure you’re what I’d be expecting too.

IndigoBird: what would you be expecting?

Treelover: someone smart, funny, independent yet caring and would beat someone up if they had the nerve of insulting something you like.

IndigoBird: you’re the sweetest!  
I’m just sorry to kill the mood but I can’t wrap my head around what happened last night, I was shaking so much this morning.

Treelover: I’m so sorry. I wish there would be any way to help. I’d give you a virtual hug.

IndigoBird: Thank you, that hug meant a lot to me LOL.

Treelover: Shit  
My roommate’s back I’ll talk to you later

IndigoBird: ok bye! <3

Treelover: ttyl

 

Treelover has logged off

“Are you talking to your girlfriend again?” Jared asked trying to push through the door with bags full of groceries. Evan ran to help him out.

“She’s not my girlfriend…” he stuttered, placing a bag on their kitchen counter.

“Right and this kink where you don’t know each other’s names, is that normal?”

“Shut up, it’s to keep our privacy,” he excused, pulling some carrot and dip out of one of the shopping bags. “Plus, she isn’t my girlfriend…”

“Because you have some massive crush on Zoe Murphy,” Jared smirked and nudged Evan, almost making him drop his carrots on the floor.

Evan groaned, knowing Jared wouldn’t drop the subject of Zoe Murphy anytime soon. She was in his Creative Writings class and she sat usually, two rows ahead of him, three chairs to the right. She had caramel hair and was so pretty that he’d just faint when she turned around. Usually she’d turn around to talk to the people behind her and she’d catch him looking at her and she’d give him that half smile he replays in his head over and over again. Zoe was the embodiment of an angel that fell from heaven. Only thing was, Evan had never talked to her, ever. He’d just assume that the two would never end up together, seeing as she was way out of his league but he was still able to look at her while he’d faze out of the lesson.

“Yeah, that…” Evan blushed, sitting on the couch with carrots and dip on his lap.

“You know, you could just talk to Zoe. She’d probably know you’d exist then,” Jared said, joining him on the couch but instead, had a bar of chocolate in his hand.

Evan shook his head, “no, I can’t do that. I’d freeze and not make sense and…”

“Since when did you make sense?” Jared teased, pulling the wrapper further down to take a bite.

“You know what I mean,” Evan replied, dipping his first carrot in. “Plus what would she like in some loser like me?”

“I don't know, girls are into hot guys with fancy cars or they’re into soft boys who care about feelings and whatever. I’m the last person to be talking about girls with since I’m not into that shit…”

“I can’t exactly talk to my mum about this, that’s weird.”

Jared turned the TV on and switched to Netflix. Switching to watch Brooklyn Nine Nine, he blinked his eyes before saying, “look, if it’s really bothering you, ask that bird girl. Wouldn’t she know a thing or two about how to talk with girls?”

That was the smartest thing Jared had said that day. Evan opened his laptop again and logged back in. Thankfully Birdie was still online.

Indigobird is online

Treelover is now active

Treelover: hi I need some advice

IndigoBird: what’s up? Is everything okay?

Treelover: do you remember that girl who I told you I had a massive crush on?

IndigoBird: the one that’s in our Creative Writing class?

Treelover: yeah her  
I was just thinking maybe I should finally try and talk to her  
I just don’t know how  
Do you have any ideas? What do girls like?

IndigoBird: It really depends on the girl. Some girls like big gestures that everyone sees and that lessens the chance of being denied because they don't want to embarrass the person asking them but if this girl is anything like me, the simplest things matter. I’d rather have someone have a good conversation with me before asking me out because then I know that person and I will have something to talk about if we ever went on a date. I’m guessing all girls want something long-term so anything that shows the other person is romantic and sweet and wants to take things seriously.   
Does that make any sense?  
If this girl doesn’t appreciate small gestures, she doesn't deserve anything big.  
Not to mention that if any girl would ever deny you, I’d personally go beat them up, you’re the sweetest person I know.

Evan blushed behind his screen.

Treelover: thank you so much  
I don’t know what I’d do without you  
If it doesn’t work out, I’d be perfectly fine dating you.

IndigoBird: right back at you <3

-

The next day, Evan woke up extremely early to hopefully check up on Birdie. He dressed like he normally did and brewed himself a cup of peppermint tea before sitting down on his bed and typing a message to his internet best friend.

Treelover is now online

Indigobird is active

Treelover: hey, you up?

IndigoBird: I’ve been awake all night actually. I can’t sleep thanks to the date from yesterday and I was hoping to talk to you. So thanks for being up so early, I know you usually sleep till right before class LOL

Treelover: no problem! I was worried sick about you and I hope you feel better about it eventually.

IndigoBird: it’s not that I’m not into dating. I’m just not into guys who expect something out of doing something nice. They should do something nice for the sake of being nice you know? And not getting anything in return like a normal nice person. 

Treelover: I agree. Some guys can be such dicks.

IndigoBird: so, are you going to finally speak to that girl you like today?

Treelover: I really hope so if I don't mess it up. But to be true, I mess everything up.

IndigoBird: the first conversation isn’t always perfect. Nothing is as you’d expect. Remember to tell me what happens afterwards, okay?

Treelover: always :)

Evan entered the classroom before Zoe had arrived. He planted himself in his normal position, going through his plan on what to do next. When Zoe arrives, he’d try to meet her before she leaves and then ask her out so when she denies going out with him, he’d have the rest of the day to think about how unlovable he is and not the entirety of the lesson.

Except Zoe didn’t arrive. The entire class of 106 showed up but not her. One of her friends sat in her seat and when Zoe’s other friends arrived, they said Zoe wasn’t coming and they didn’t know where she was. Less than two minutes before the lecture started when Zoe ran through the front doors with an almost spilt cup of coffee on herself and ran up to the first available seat, the one right next to Evan. 

She sat down next to him, Evan just staring at her wondering if any of this was actually real, and she scrambled through her bag, looking for her pen and notebook. She grabbed her notebook out but in the process, knocked over her coffee which landed on her own lap. Gasping and trying not to scream from the hot substance burning her thighs, Evan almost jumped from his seat saying, “I’m so sorry, uh,” and took a handkerchief out of his bag and began to run her lap with it. 

“Why are you sorry?” she laughed, lifting her arms up because Evan kept scrubbing at her lap to get the coffee off.

Evan looked up and saw Zoe look down at him with a confused face and small smile on her lips before he flung himself off her and turned to face the front. Fiddling with the handkerchief between his thumbs, he nervously stuttered, “I’m sorry I said sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything though,” she said, looking at a blushing Evan. She gave him that smile again and waited for his response. 

“I know and I’m sorry I said sorry but I’m sorry I couldn’t catch the coffee and also I’m sorry for rubbing my handkerchief against your legs that must’ve been really awkward and…” seeing how he was blabbering on about pure nonsense, “I’m Evan,” he stuck his hand out which she actually shook.

“Hi Evan, I’m Zoe.”

“I know…”

“You do?”

“I mean…” he tried recovering but blushed even harder, “I know because you’re pretty popular around these parts and these parts I mean like, I know you…” he ended on a confused note and Zoe just giggled. 

“Well, thank you,” she replied, opening her notebook and to Evan’s amusement, it  
was as pretty as she was. All her notes were displayed perfectly and there were sketches of everything. Music especially.

“Cool journal,” Evan thought aloud.

“Thanks, I do bullet journaling because I get so bored in this class. It’s not that I’m so good that if I don’t listen, I’ll still pass but Mr. Digna just carries on and on about the same thing for twenty minutes before he finally switches to the next slide. I’m also an art and music student but do psychology,” she continued while writing Evan’s name in her journal. He blushed, seeing her write it so fancy that he’d probably faint on the spot. “What about you Evan?”

Evan snapped out of his daydream and returned to Zoe’s words, “I uh... do Biology and I’m studying botany. I’m also doing Chemistry and maybe become some sort of bio chemist. I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“I’m just, you know, you probably don’t care about me, the lesson’s about to start, maybe we should…”

“I’m the one who asked. Bio chemistry sounds cool. You don’t have to keep apologizing.”

Evan nodded and held in his breath. 

“You really want to apologize, don’t you?”

“Very much so, yes.”

She giggled again and returned to sketching out his name. She began drawing vines around the letter ‘E’. Zoe caught him looking at her doodling and she smirked.

The lesson began and the entire class brought their laptops out to do some… creative writing. They should have finished their drafts and were doing peer review. 

Mr. Digna assigned each person to edit their elbow partner’s work, which meant Evan was working with Zoe.

Great.

They switched laptops and Zoe looked at Evan’s background image.

“Who's the woman?”

Evan lifted his head and looked at his own screen, “it’s my mum.”

“Cool,” she mused before she continued typing his feedback.

Zoe was actually an incredible writer. Not like Evan had any doubt in her writing ability, it was just she had a way with words Evan had never seen before. Her sentences had meaning in everything purposely used word and there was a deeper, darker meaning he couldn’t quite wrap his head around. Her story was about a boy in a dark room, clawing at the walls, praying to escape but the door never opened. Until one moment, he was so fed up being trapped, he threw his chair at the wall and it broke, revealing colour and light. 

“I really like your story,” he commented while typing her feedback in the comments. “Just a few grammatical errors and it’s great. I love it.”

“Thanks Evan,” she handed his laptop back. “I love yours too.”

“No I really like yours. You’re like a dictionary…” he said, realising how stupid that sounded, “I mean, a thesaurus or a… uh, you’re really good with words.”

She shrugged and he swore he saw a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks. “I write songs, I’m a songwriter.”

Evan nodded, “that’s neat.” 

Zoe proceeded to type with Evan’s feedback, though, there wasn’t much as most of his feedback was saying how good it was and how amazing of a writer she was. She gave him another subtle smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

-

Treelover is now online

Treelover: I DID IT  
I spoke to her!

IndigoBird is now online

IndigoBird: that’s awesome! I mean, you have been talking about how amazing she is.  
Did you ask her out?

Treelover: CRAP THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT  
Ugh I’m such a mess, the conversation was a disaster.

IndigoBird: It couldn’t have been too terrible…

Treelover: It was worse than terrible. It was the most horrifying thing in existence. I'll completely understand if she never wants to see me again.

IndigoBird: Don’t be so hard on yourself! I told you, no one gets it perfect on the first go.

Treelover: Yeah, you’re right like always. Anyway, I have a shift for tomorrow morning so I’ll take an early sleep.  
Goodnight!

IndigoBird: Night <3

IndigoBird has logged off

“Zoe,” Alana said, seeing her roommate texting on her laptop, “just ask him out already.”

Zoe shut her laptop screen and huffed, sliding down against her chair. “I would but we have this whole anonymous thing going on, not to mention he has some massive crush on some girl in our creative writing class.”

“Oh, well can't you at least try and find out who this guy is? I mean your class is half guys and girls, you could rule a few people out and narrow it down.”

Zoe turned around to her friend who was grabbing food out of the fridge, “I can’t do that, that’s like invasion of privacy.”

“Of finding out who this guy is? And potentially finding out who the girl he’s madly in love with is,” Alana went up to her and dramatically played out fainting on the dining room table. The two girls laughed and Alana joined her at the table, grabbing her phone out.

“It can’t be that hard to find this mystery man of yours,” Alana mused while going onto Instagram and typing “treelover” in the search bar.

Zoe huffed, already regretting telling Alana about her slight crush on her internet best friend. Alana and her had a code though, no secrets. And she had to stick to the rules if she didn’t want to get kicked out of her apartment. Alana was very strict about rule following. 

“So how even was your day,” Zoe asked Alana , who put her phone down to pinch her bridge of her nose. 

“Don’t get me started. First, I went to go to Starbucks to get my usual order but there was a massive line because they had a milk shortage and when I finally got to the front, the boy there was so nervous and I’m pretty sure he was having a panic attack. So I felt even more bad when I started yelling at him about the stupid shortage and he said that he’d make sure it would come in no time, which made almost made me late for classes.”

“Same!” Zoe nodded in agreement, “except when I got to class, was almost late because of traffic though and I spilt the completely dropped my coffee everywhere on my lap but some cute guy helped me clean it up. His name was Evan…” 

“Evan?” Alana oohed, hoping to get something more than just ‘helping clean up.’

Alana could see Zoe slightly blush under her intense stare. 

“Thank god, time for you to move on from Kyle, or whatever his name was. He was a douche anyway. Tell me about this Evan.”

Zoe shrugged her shoulders casually, hoping to get Alana to stop, “there’s nothing to talk about. He just was helping me clean up my coffee with this handkerchief…”

“Handkerchief? This isn’t the 1800s, you’re definitely into him,” Alana teased.

Zoe blushed harder, “I mean, okay, he was kind of cute… hella cute. But he seemed really nervous and had so much anxiety around me, but conversation with him was pretty interesting.”

Alana squealed, hitting the table below her. “UM HELLO? He was nervous to talk to you, he helped you clean up and you had a pretty interesting conversation? He’s totally into you Zo! And you’re completely crushing on him…” she batted her eyelashes to tease her bright red roommate.

“Shut up,” Zoe punched her forearm from across the table and slumped back laughing lightly. 

Alana got up from her spot and pushed her chair in, “I’m heading to bed. You’re still coming with me shopping tomorrow for our new sofa?”

“Definitely,” Zoe looked over at their sofa, who looked worn and old, “it’s Glinda’s time to go.”

-

“I really hope Starbucks isn’t crowded again, that’ll put such a delay on our sofa hunt,” Alana dragged Zoe along, who was barely awake. She looked decent enough to go outside and Alana had to literally drag her by the arm to convince her to go.

“Another two hours,” Zoe whined, groaning until they reached their first destination.

“If coffee can't wake you up, I’ll make sure we buy the most comfortable, fluffy couch on the market.”

Zoe just nodded, pushing the door open for Alana to walk in.

Alana pulled Zoe closer to her to whisper in her ear, “hey Zo, that’s the guy that I accidentally yelled at yesterday.”

Zoe’s eyes shifted in his direction and suddenly opened like she was fully awake. Oh. God.

It was Evan, from her Creative Writing class, and he was in full uniform working a shift in the back looking very frantic trying to organize everyone’s coffees according to time order. Zoe thought how dorky he looked, trying to find out where each ingredient was. He was adorable to say the very least. He looked so peaceful, concentrating very carefully to get the exact amounts.

“Oh my god,” Zoe said to Alana who was looking at the menu, “ALANA” she pulled Alana back over so she could whisper in her ear, “that’s the guy from my class.”

“Evan?” Alana mused before smirking and giving her a wink.

Zoe burnt a bright red and covered her face with her sleeves. She looked a complete mess. “Alana, I’m not, I look fucking ugly right now.”

“That was your fault for not getting out of bed and getting dressed,” Alana swatted her hand before giving her the side eye.

Zoe turned her hands into fists, trying to think of something, anything. “If I run back to our apartment, I might be able to get changed and come back in less than seven minutes, do you think you can stay here and stall long enough?”

Alana looked taken aback by her request, “Zoe, stalling and talking is the thing I’m amazing at! Go get ready and impress this new husband of yours…”

Before Alana could even finish her sentence, Zoe had already run out the door and all the way back to their apartment.

“Time to get busy,” Alana said to herself, stretching and walking up to the counter, “you might want to write all of this down…” she said to the cashier who looked like was already sweating from Alana’s order.

Zoe got back in the record time of 6 minutes and Alana was chilling on her phone as the staff frantically ran around the place with twenty different drinks.

“Who are you giving the drinks to?” Zoe asked, talking a seat next to her.

“I think you underestimate my ability to drink coffee, also I ordered something for you.”

“Oh no…” she trailed.

Evan came up to the counter and said, “Z-Zoe…” not needing to look around, he had direct eye contact with her. She was stunning. He held his breath, trying to quickly style his hair and wait for her to get her drink.

Zoe didn’t move until Alana decided to push her, resulting her in almost tripping over but she steadied herself on the edge of the table. Evan grabbed her hands in time, helping her get up without spilling another cup of coffee.

“Oh my god I’m such a clutz,” Zoe said, trying to laugh off her embarrassment.

“Here,” Evan handed, lingering his hand around hers before she swallowed and smiled at him. He blushed a deep red.

“Thanks,” she choked, grabbing the drink before thinking and almost tripping again because she was too distracted by Evan’s blue eyes. She laughed it off and lingered at the counter for a decent amount of time. 

Evan, oblivious to everything just hopefully smiled back but as she stayed there, he started to frantically ask if something was wrong. God dammit, he always messes up everything. There must be too much sugar or maybe she asked for soy milk? He obviously is going to give her stomach issues or maybe she’ll hate him so much he’ll never get to see her hair or her face in Creative Writing again!

“Um, Evan…” she interrupted his rant with a slight chuckle. He stopped, closing his mouth in worry that he offended her, “it’s okay, I was just…” she didn’t have a good answer for that. She could say she was looking at his gorgeous eyes, how he smiled unknowingly at her, the scent of daisies and coffee intrigued her but she didn’t have the guts to. Plus, he might run away and not like her and think she’s weird for liking him because no one ever loves her back. “I was wondering if you finished that assignment, for Creative Writing?”

“Oh,” he replied, slightly disappointed, “I haven’t been able to apply your feedback yet.”

Zoe nodded, his hand shifting away from the counter and her only thought was how strong his hands were. Slightly mortified at her thoughts, she turned to walk away, bright red until Evan whispered her name again and she spun around. Her silhouette was in front of the window, the rays of sun shining at her like a spirit. His mouth went dry. “Do you…” he begun asking but was ultimately too nervous to ask her, “I’ll see you tomorrow, right? In class…?”

She nodded and mouthed a “yes” before she turned around to Alana and walked out with 20 cups of coffee. 

Evan stalled looking at her leave, turning around and closing his eyes, crunching his fists and groaning. He missed his chance again. Fuck.

-

IndigoBird is active

Treelover is now online

Treelover: She turned up at my work  
And I was too afraid to ask her out…

IndigoBird: oh no, what did you do?  
What happened?

Treelover: she was there and when I called her up, I think there was something wrong and when I tried asking her, I chickened out.   
I don’t know if she even likes me back or if I’ll see her in class tomorrow. 

IndigoBird: I’m so sorry Tree. Of course she’ll like you back! 

Treelover: I’m just going to sit here and think of my existence until I die. I’m just forever alone.

IndigoBird: there’s always a next time!  
Can tell you something?

Treelover: of course

IndigoBird: I’m kind of crushing on a guy in our writing class

Treelover: Oh!

IndigoBird: but I’m scared that he doesn’t like me back or I make him too anxious or that he’ll be like the last guy that just used me for sex.  
I’m just very confused with my emotions

Treelover: What do you see in him?  
Maybe if you say the reason why, that’ll help.

IndigoBird: He’s not like anyone I’ve met. He’s sweet and dorky and I want to hug him. Like I said, he seems really interesting and oh my god, he’s hot and adorable and I really just want to be with him all the time.

Treelover: He sounds amazing, you should totally ask him out unlike me.  
Birdie, I think I’ve made up my mind  
I think we should meet up.

IndigoBird: what changed your mind?

Treelover: I think it’s time. So much has happened for the past 2 days and I think I’m prepared to not be so anxious

IndigoBird: I’m so proud! And excited! When do you want to meet?

Treelover: are you free on Friday?

-

The two decided to meet up at the local playground because it was the closest local area from their lecture hall. Zoe swung on the swing, waiting for Tree to arrive. She was starting to worry that he stood her up. Instead, Evan started to walk towards her and when he looked up, he smiled slightly. It sent butterflies to Zoe’s stomach.

“Hey Evan,” Zoe smiled up at him.

“Hey Z-Zoe…” Evan said, sitting in the opposite swing. He began to kick the dirt, “so, uh, what are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting for a friend.”

“Me too…”

Zoe looked over at him as he swung back and forth. 

“It’s funny,” she began, “the friend I’m waiting for, I don’t even know their name.”

Evan looked over at her, “me too…”

Zoe looked over to him and begun to chuckle, wheezing through her smile. “Tree?”

Evan loomed over to her, shocked to his core, “Birdie.”

Zoe smirked, looking down at her outfit before looking back at Evan. “Am I anything you expected?”

He turned quiet, nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders. “Definitely not,” he murmured. Trying to get an arrangement of words out but his thoughts got to him first. The fact that Zoe is the girl he’s been crushing on since seeing her and the same person he’s been spilling all his secrets and backstory to started to give him the biggest anxiety attack of his life. She knew every secret about him and she liked another person. “What… about me?”

Evan blushed incredibly hard, turning as red as a stop sign. Zoe walked over to crouch in front Evan as he looked directly at her in the eye. She gave him the biggest smile he’d ever seen and he could feel her hand linger around his knee. “You’ve exceeded all my expectations.”

He begun to breath heavily, feeling the things he wasn’t supposed to. 

Zoe glanced up at him and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. “So… you’re the one who knows all my secrets.”

“And you know all of mine…”

“Yeah,” she whispered sentimentally. “So have you seen your dad yet?”

He shook his head. 

“What about this girl you like,” she nudged and bounced, “would I know her?”

“Very well,” he tensed, beginning to fidget. 

“So… who is it?”

He froze, turning completely silent. Zoe thought about this girl he liked. She must’ve been so lucky that Evan liked her so much. Even though it turns out she had a crush on both Evan and Tree, they were the same person and they both liked another woman. She was crushed but she could at least be the best friend she claimed herself to be and be supportive.

She got to thinking. 

“Is the girl… me?” She whispered, trying to get the answer from Evan.

He just stared at her blankly. He pressed his lips together before gazing at her green eyes and nodding his head. Before she could say anything, Evan had a load of excuses to empty out. “I know you were swearing off dating and I know you’ve had a very rocky history with dating and you like this other guy that isn’t me! So it’s completely fine if you never want to see me again, I can somehow drop out of all our classes and I also don’t want sex out of this, I know that’s a massive problem and people need to stop doing that, it’s so inappropriate and rude and I’ll leave,” Evan got up from the swing before Zoe ran in front of him and he stopped right in front of her.

“Evan… Tree… the guy I was talking about, was you,” 

“What?” he goofily grinned.

She giggled, “that guy I was talking about, I was talking about you.”

“How is that possible?” He choked, breathing down her spine as he started to sweat vigorously.

Zoe closed herself in, linking her hands together and swaying side to side. “You’re really… well, you read what I said.”

“Are you blushing?” He asked, cupping her cheeks and blushing himself.

She lost all control of her breath and breathed out, “yes…” before she licked her lips and leaned in and gently kissed Evan’s soft lips. His breath was hot on her skin, sending shivers down her spine. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her closer. Zoe cupped his jaw and pulled his lips closer to hers. She slowly let go before she looked up at him, flustered and speechless. 

“Was that up to your expectations?” Zoe asked, giggling and leaning into Evan’s heat. 

Evan blinked before he even thought to reply, “definitely.”

Zoe kissed his forehead before moving away and giving him a mischievous smirk. “Since you’ve never had the guts to ask, would you go on a date with me?”

Evan, smiling wide, nodded and stood up straight, “yes, a million times yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment to cure my depression.


End file.
